Secrets and lies
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Jasper finds Journals on Bella's relationship with Edward and discovers the awful secret that Edward has kept from the olympic coven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diary

Edward kept looking at me with a side glance and I started to feel uneasy. Why, had I done something wrong, was I wearing too little clothing for his taste? I frowned with that thought

"Is something bothering you, Bella?"

"No, just thinking" I said quickly

"Really, you know sometimes I swear you are giving me dirty looks" He grabbed my wrist twisting it "Edward" I screamed "You are hurting me, let go now!"

He looked remorseful as he let go and I rubbed my wrist as I yelled "Stop the fucking car now!" Edward suddenly shellshocked as I swore at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I have done everything for you, kept you safe from your werewolf pals and then I got you out of volterra alive!"

I lost my temper at that egotistical arrogant speech and opened my side of the car getting out quickly with Edward following after me with those golden eyes of his.

"You know what, Edward, ever since we got back from italy alive, you have done nothing but control me, coerce me and smother me. You don't even let me spend time on my hobby, So tell me, are you actually trying to get me to marry you so you will have more chances to control me more than you already do. The volturi gave you a 3 months to turn me!"

"I know!" Edward yelled at me "I don't want to turn you because I don't want to damn your fucking soul!" He stopped as he realised he had just damned himself and although I knew it would hurt me, I slapped him hard and I heard the crunch of my wrist bones as it broke!

"Get in the car, I am taking you to the hospital" he tried to take my arm and then I heard a voice yell "Edward fucking Cullen, get your hands off her or I will rip you apart for even thinking of abusing her." Rosalie pushed me behind her as she snarled at Edward "You can't stop me from disciplining her, she slapped me!" Emmett picked me up gently and took me back to his jeep. "Stay here, bells, I will deal with your abusive fiance"

I looked straight at Edward "He's not my fiance, if he can abuse me now, he will do worse when we are married, I am not a child and yet he treats me like a piece of glass that break."

"Bella, you can't mean that" Edward tried to dazzle me with his eyes

"I mean it! We are over. I would rather be alone and be my own person rather then be a puppet!" I saw Rosalie nod her head in respect as Emmett drove me away towards the Forks General hospital.

 _Three Weeks Later..._

I have not heard from the cullens in three weeks apart from Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice, for some reason has stayed away as have Carlisle and Esme. And while I understood that this was a family matter, it still bristled that Carlisle and Esme believed Alice and Dickward over me. Jasper came callin' on a typical rainy evening and the look on his face sent me into a panic. I could hear the pain in his voice as he explained the journals that he pushed my way. "Read them, bella darlin' and call me when you've finished, call me on this cellphone" He walked out back into the rain after politely declining Charlie's invitation for dinner and I watched him with my father standing behind me.

"Bells, wanna tell me why that boy looked like he was in for a full-blown panic attack"

"You got that feeling too?" Charlie nodded slowly. "I want an honest answer, Bells?"

I looked at charlie terrified of what he would ask of me.

"Are the Cullens different from us?"

"I can't tell you, dad, the answer would put you in danger." Dad looked at me alarmed.

"I can tell you that Edward is stalking me, in school, I saw him outside my window looking directly at me from the woods. I need to leave for a while, dad, I would be safer in florida with mom or at least near her." Dad hugged me and I felt wetness as his shoulders heaved.

"Damn Edward, the Cullens!" My dad whispered harshly.

I chuckled "Jasper's name was whitlock, he's never been a cullen and he has always told the truth. Are you angry with me for leaving dad!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Journal of secrets

 **Bella's POV**

I sat down to read the first Journal and was already dismayed by it, two pages in. (What the hell!)

" _I can't read Bella's thoughts, which is a strange, phenomenon in itself. Normally I can read everybody's mind, including that disgusting creature who has taken refuge with our coven with Alice, the stupid psychic who just stays with Jasper out of pity."_

" _Carlisle is no leader, he just fucking believes he is, He wouldn't even be able to tell if I am drinking from humans or animals these days, he is so concerned by his Hippocratic oath "First, do no harm" Ugh! He is so sickeningly good and kind and genuine"_

" _Rosalie is a dumb blonde who got herself raped by her first husband to be!"_

" _Alice is an annoying little pixie"_

" _Emmett is a fuckin' meathead"_

" _Jasper is a monster who is constantly bemoaning his previous life" (Get it in your head, Major, nobody fuckin' cares)_

" _Bella, my sweet and innocent Bella, who is so dumb that she didn't even realise that I dazzled her to feed from her without turning her into one of my kind. She did everything I asked, she even stopped doing her sculptures when I asked her to. She stopped seeing Jacob the stinker because I dazzled her into doing so…."_

I was furious, no, furious was so not the word right now. I was frigging angry and pissed off!

I dialled Jasper's cell-phone straight away and he picked up on the first ring. I sobbed in relief "Bella, darlin'?"

I sniffled "Hi Jasper, I am not even sure if I want to read the second one let alone the frigging third!"

"I just have one question, he is planning on giving me to the Volturi, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it's better you found out the truth now than later"

"Am I gifted?"

"You have a few minutes? Meet me at the Bellona coffee shop in town, ten minutes. Rosalie is picking you up so duck down in the back seat and wait until you see me before you get out of the car. Got it."

Jasper paused "Bring the Journals so we can photocopy them in the printer's shop." I choked out an answer and hung up.

====Line Break====

Rosalie and Emmett were at the door as I pulled my coat on. My dad answered the front door and welcomed them in.

"Hi, Bella-bear, do you fancy a coffee before you disappear from Forks altogether" Emmett chuckled "Ugh! Don't make me feel bad, guys, you know I am going to miss you the most right, especially my big brother's bear hugs." Emmett ruffled my hair and my dad chuckled. "Hey, guys, I want to 'uh' thank you for taking my daughter to the hospital, by falling over, she broke all the bones in her wrist."

"Dad, you know I have two left feet!" I whined "Yeah, Bells, we know, just try not to break any bones, going for a coffee. Oh, and I want to live with dark hair until I am at least in my late fifties. I found a goddamn grey hair yesterday."

"Bye, Dad" I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as Rosalie held up an Umbrella, so I wouldn't get wet on my way to her Ducati Jeep. I had the Journals in a plastic protective bag and Rosalie strapped me in. "I know you think I don't like you Bella, but I do, truly, in fact I admire you for breaking up with Dick-ward" I snorted "Thanks, Rose"

Emmett rubbed his hands together in glee. "Let's go meet the Major"

====Line Break====

 **Jasper/Major POV**

Dick-ward was going to have a big surprise when he went to Italy, because, Bella was going to be there, in vampire mode, changed by yours truly.

'Oh, here's Bella' I thought. I heard a growl coming from the woods and called out "Jacob, come out, Bella's on her way now." Leah and Jacob and Seth came out in their shorts and T-shirts. "Just so you know, Major, I am doing this for Bella, I am doing this, so she gets her wish, I still love her and always will but not in the way that you think, I love her like a sister."

"I realise that must have taken a lot to say that, Jacob, but you will soon find out why I want to help Bella."

"She's in danger from Edward" Jacob guessed and soon jumped to the next logical conclusion. "He works for the Volturi"

"Jacob!" Bella squealed as she ran from the car. "I have missed you, so much, I am so sorry for not listening to you about Edward. But I needed to see what he was for myself!" Bella's eyes crinkled up as she smiled "Jasper gave me Edward's Journals, he's practically getting ready to turn me over to the Volturi Coven."

"The son of a bitch!" Seth looked horrified.

"Hey, leave my adopted mother out of this. His mother's name was Elizabeth and Carlisle saved Edward from the Spanish Influenza after his mother begged Carlisle to save her son. Esme is a lovely woman who gives her family her all because she lost a baby after she was beaten, and the baby was stillborn."

"It was a turn of phrase, man!" Seth shouted "Jeez, lighten up"

Bella smacked Seth upside the head "Hey!"

"No swearing, Seth!" Leah rolled her eyes "Shall we just make an agreement about Bella getting vamped out."

"Yes!" Bella shouted and hugged Jacob "We should totally hang out!"

"Let's get Bella the human fed first, I have a cabin in Canada, that is where it will happen, Bella, this is on me, it is your last human meal so order what you like"

The six people gathered went into the Diner and watched as Bella ordered an 8oz Medium rare steak and eggs with fries and a chocolate fudge cake and ice cream for afters. The Quileute's ate their fill as phasing into wolves and running burned twice the calories.

The vampires drank coffee for appearances sake and ordered a rare rump stake that would be easier to bring up later.

A/N Hi, everyone, I have no excuses for not updating but suffice to say, a fanfiction author asked me to continue her "Common" trilogy, a Harry Potter AU story. Snape adopts Harry Potter and gives up spying. It is called "common troubles" please read "Common ground" first then read "Common Interests" You will love Snape's Raven Familiar Skullduggery. He is so funny! Louisa Taylor


End file.
